Comment Voldemort disparut
by tortuesnape
Summary: Oneshot. Les débuts du règne du plus grand mage noir... Et la fin trois ans plus tard. Voldemort ne tue donc pas les potters.


**Comment Voldemort disparut.**

****

Tom était un élève studieux au collège de Poudlard. Sa petite amie Galice habitait non loin de l'école, dans le petit Village de Dunkerque-aux-Bois, elle était moldue comme tout ses habitant mais il s'en fichait, elle était la seule douce personne qui réchauffait son cœur.

Mais il devait partir, disparaître pour devenir quelqu'un et pour qu'on sache enfin qui il est !

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils avaient rompu. Il avait trouvé un faux prétexte, mentir il savait, mais son cœur se brisa comme celui de la jeune fille. Ils avaient tout les deux fêtés leur fin d'études il y a une semaine, tout les deux au calme, ils s'étaient dit des je t'aime pour toujours.

Encore trois jours, Tom est porté disparu par tout le monde et des terroristes font exploser des ponts, des écoles, des villages entiers, des moldus meurent un par un. Ils ne comprennent pas, les autorités ne savent plus quoi faire.

Galice, le cœur meurtri, va tenter de s'en remettre, la mort des ses parents dans un accident de voiture un an plus tard la fera vaciller, mais sa petite lumière, si innocente et pure lui réchauffe le cœur, Galice tiendra, elle garde avec elle l'espoir…

Cela faisait trois ans que les attentats ne cessaient plus. Trois ans que son Tom avait disparu. Etait-il au courant des noms des personnes qui en sont à l'origine ? Est-ce pour ça qu'ils l'ont tué ? Résignés même les parents de Tom l'on dit morts.

La mort, elle rodait un peu partout. Le chef des terroristes aurait même le nom de la mort.

Ils enlèvent des femmes et des enfants pendant la nuit. On en retrouve parfois agonisants et fous, hurlant de peur. Ils sont souvent porteurs de messages, mais personne ne les comprend.

Que faire…

Galice travaille tard ce soir à la bibliothèque, elle ne devrait pas par les temps qui courent, elle le sais, tout le monde le sait… Mais elle habite tout près, moins de 5 minutes à pied, elle peut vite se réfugier chez elle…

Elle n'est pourtant pas à l'aise, seule, dans cette rue, dans la nuit. Les bruits ne sont pas rassurants, des chats hurlent comme pour crier leur désespoir… Des corbeaux, oui il y a des corbeaux… La mort est proche, elle le sait, combien de fois avait-elle déjà ressenti ça…

Des pas… un souffle… elle se retourne courageuse, et voit un homme cagoulé, avec une baguette, elle connaît bien les baguettes, sont Tom en avait une, et lui lançait des sort pour la faire rire parfois. Alors elle comprit que tout cela était du aux sorciers. Les moldus étaient victimes de leur ignorance magique, mais pourquoi ? La réponse ne vint pas, elle ne pouvait plus penser, quelque chose lui faisait mal, elle hurle, mais personne ne vient, elle se tord sous la douleur, elle s'est évanouit.

Elle se réveille dans une pièce froide et sombre, humide aussi. Elle n'est pas seule, des enfants sont là, pleurants, des femmes aussi tentant de les réconforter, mais c'est impossible, elles aussi ont connu leur douleur. Tous ont peur, qu'allaient-ils faire d'eux ?

On vient les chercher, on les emmène dans une immense salle, sombre. La lumière n'est présente que par des bougies. Ils sont tous cagoulé, mais qui sont-ils ? Un homme, sur une estrade, est assis sur une chaise, pensif, voyant défiler sous lui ses futures victimes. Il sourit, d'un sourire macabre et si triste en même temps.

Les femmes, les enfants et Galice sont au centre de la pièce, aucune échappatoire n'est possible, ils vont mourir.

L'homme se lève et cri, savez-vous qui je suis ? Ah Ah non ! Car vous n'êtes que de simple moldu, votre sentence sera la mort ! Mon nom est VOLDEMORT !

La foule d'homme cagoulés crie aussi, ils tapent du pied, ils rient d'un rire macabre…

Les enfants pleurent…

L'homme descend alors de son estrade, et va vers le groupe au milieu de la salle, il les inspecte, il choisit sa premier victime. Une femme lui tient tête, il rie de sa bêtise ! Il s'approche d'elle, elle est brune et mignonne pense-t-il. Il s'approche encore, il est face à elle, ils se regardent dans les yeux, tous deux l'air sévère…

Ces yeux… je les connais….

'COMMENT AS-TU PU DEVENIR UN TEL MONSTRE ?? TU N'EST QU'UN SALE MENTEUR ! UN EGOISTE !!! VAS TE FAIRE VOIR !!!'

Elle tenta alors de le frapper son torse des se poings mais il lui attrapa les poignets, la regarda attentivement, elle n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours belle. Il appela un de ses hommes.

'Amène là dans mes appartements, et n'y touche surtout pas.'

Elle était enfermée là depuis des heures, elle avait pleuré, puis d'épuisement elle s'est endormi sur le lit.

Une main douce lui caressait le visage, elle ne voulait pas quitter cette douceur après ce qu'elle venait de vivre aujourd'hui. Mais ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout de même, il était là.

Tom était là.

Il lui souriait. Comment osait-il ?

Elle se retourna pour ne plus le voir et pour ôter cette main traîtresse.

'Pardonne-moi.'

C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à dire.

Elle pleure.

'Tu es un monstre !'

'Je … suis véritablement un monstre, je sais.'

'Comment as-tu pu quitter tes parents et moi comme ça ? Surtout pour devenir ce que tu es maintenant, la mort !'

'…'

'Nous t'avons cherché plus d'un an. On te croyait mort, Tom est mort !'

'Non Tom n'est pas mort.'

'Le Tom que j'aime est mort, laisse moi partir, je ne veux plus te voir, jamais !'

Il est partit.

Il l'avait laissée seule toute la nuit, elle préféra cela !

On vient. Elle est libre, elle peut retourner chez elle.

Il fait jour et frais, cette nuit fut éprouvante, il lui faut oublier à tout prix.

Elle arrête sa voiture devant une maison. Elle sonne.

« MAMAN !!!!!!! »

C'était l'espoir, sa petite Luciole. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait 3 ans mais elle se débrouillait bien. Elle adorait la cuisine et surtout, elle faisait la fierté de sa mère, toujours avec le sourire, chaleureuse et qui ne refuse jamais de donner des bisous pour réconforter les personnes qui l'entoure.

Une femme, qui pourrait être la mère de Galice si elle n'avait pas été tuée arrive alors et la sert dans ses bras, elle avait eu si peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

Galice devait partir, elle installa Luciole sur son siège à l'arrière de la voiture, cette dernière pointait du doigt un oiseau, ébahi par sa grosseur. Un énorme corbeau les fixait, elle avait été suivit et avait mis sa fille en danger.

Elle rentra le plus vite possible chez elle. Le corbeau l'avait une fois de plus suivit.

Demain elle s'en irait le plus loin possible avec sa fille.

Mais elle avait pensé trop vite, trois heures plus tard, des hommes cagoulés débarquèrent dans sa maison. Sa fille hurlait et pleurait de peur.

Elles étaient emmenés au même endroit que Galice la veille.

Elles étaient seules dans les appartements de Tom, Galice allongée sur le lit pleurant. Luciole ne comprenant pas lui joué un air au piano tout proche, elle était un véritable prodige grace aux cour que sa mère lui donne.

Puis il arriva. En colère.

Il lui fit la morale. Lui.

Comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir d'être devenu ce qu'il est maintenant et d'avoir disparu alors qu'elle avait refait sa vie et qu'elle avait de surcroît une fille !

S'en était trop, Galice explosa :

« C'est ta fille ! Ta fille Tom !!!! La seule chose qui m'a permis de garder un souvenir de toi ! Tu te souviens de cette soirée que nous avons passé ensemble pour fêter la fin nos études ! Comment as-tu pou briser mon cœur ainsi ! Et celui de tes parents ! »

Elle en avait dit peu, mais c'était suffisant. Qu'étaient devenu ses parents, ses parents que tous croyaient avoir été tués par lui-même. Il n'avait jamais était vraiment honnête avec Galice, et encore moins avec ses mangemorts. Et il avait une fille. Une toute petite fille.

« Comment… s'appelle-t-elle ? »

« Je m'appelle Luciole » répondit la petite fille innocemment.

Luciole, c'était ainsi qu'il appelait Galice autrefois car elle était sa lumière. Comment a-t-il pu détruire sa vie ainsi ? Elle ne lui pardonnerai pas.

« Arrête ce que tu fais. »

Il sorti de ses pensées, Galice avait parlé, Arrêter, mais comment ?

« Plus personne ne voudra de moi. Mes parents, toi et Luciole. Je ne suis qu'un monstre. »

« Non, c'est faux… » souffla fébrilement Galice. « Ils n'attendent plus que toi. Arrête toute ces monstruosités et rentre avec moi. On recommencera tout depuis zéro. Ma fille a besoin de son père ! »

« C'est toi mon papa ?! » Elle suivait depuis le début l'échange sans rien y comprendre, mais là elle avait saisie, son père était devant elle, le père qu'elle aurait toujours voulu. Il était grand et semblait protecteur.

Il la pris dans ses bras.

Galice sait ô combien il aime les enfants, elle avait tout de même peur de ce qu'il avait fait avant. Tout ces meurtres. Mais il fallait que tout cela cesse. Ils retournèrent chez eux, dans leur petit village moldu, personne ne le connaissait, et il remarqua que cela lui faisait du bien. A quoi lui servait-il d'être le plus grand mage noir que la Terre ai portée, il avait une famille qui l'aimait.

FIN.


End file.
